Girl All The Bad Guys Want
by Moo13
Summary: Ginny and Colin are in their 6th year, and Ginny is nowhere near the girl she once was. But Colin still loves her.


Girl All The Bad Guys Want  
  
Summary: Ginny and Colin are in their 6th year, and Ginny is nowhere near the girl she was in her first three years at Hogwarts, but Colin still lovers her.  
  
Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling, do u think I would be writing this story?  
  
Chapter 1: Yep, I Still Love her.  
  
I remember the first time I saw her. I had just said good-bye to my brother and some how managed to get my trunk onto the train. After just standing, staring for a while, I felt the train begin to move, so I dragged my trunk along the aisle, looking for an empty compartment. After dragging my trunk half the length of the train, (what was with those people? Not a single empty compartment) I stopped to take a breather. (Hey, I was 11 years old, dragging a heavy trunk) While I was standing there, two people flew right past me, (well, they weren't actually flying, just running really fast) knocking me over, after them someone jogged by and said sorry. I looked up, and saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, following two boys ahead of her, with the same red hair. Her rosy cheeks, wild hair and big brown eyes had me taken immediately. I just stood there, staring at where she had stood, that was until a person wanted to come out of the compartment door that I was blocking. A girl walked out of the compartment (after pounding on the door for about a minute to get my attention) that looked very much like a beaver that had a bad run-in with a balloon. She looked down at me with a puzzled expression on her face and began to walk away. She stopped turned around and asked me, "Have you seen Ron Weasley or Harry Potter?" I hadn't really been listening to what she was saying (sorry Hermione) until I heard her say Harry Potter. "Harry Potter?" I asked "Yes, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley, have you seen them?" She asked again. "Harry Potter, do you know him, where is he, can I meet him?" (I never knew I could talk that fast) She threw her arms up in the air said "Urgh!" and turned around, walking away muttering something under her breath. That's when I decided she must be crazy. After that little encounter, I decided to continue my search for a compartment. I found one after about only a minute of searching. I pulled my stuff in and sat on the high cushions. (For your information, I have grown, and am no longer a foot shorter then everyone else.) I sat there for a while, swinging my legs and twiddling my thumbs. (Just thought I'd share, BORING!) Wow, very boring. Anywho, after sitting for a while, I got really bored and decided to explore the rest of the train, so I walked out of my door and headed down the hall to new territory. As I walked I examined the floor, walls, and ceiling, it all looked (amazingly), like the part of the train I had already been through. I had just reached the end of the train, and was about to turn around when someone walked out of the last compartment, drying her eyes. Yes, it was a her, it was the her. (Yay!) I asked her what was wrong. She opened her mouth, but all that came out was a small breath. She then burst into tears, leaning against me. We sat on the floor, her leaning on my shoulder, and my arm around her back. When she had calmed down, she turned toward me," Thank you, my name is Ginny Weasley, what's yours?" she whispered, straightening herself against the wall. "Weasley, a girl just asked me about someone with that last name. Uhh, Ron I think. Where is he ?" I ask (I didn't answer her question) "I don't know." She says as she bursts into tears again. After another minute of crying she wipes her eyes and whispers, "You never answered my question." "O yea, (why was I whispering too?) I'm Colin Creevey." She smiled, I smiled back. She thanked me, gave me a hug, got up and walked away. Yup, I was in love. And I still am to this very day.  
  
Thank you for reading, now review(PLEEZ!!!) I would also like to thank Ura, for editing my chapter, so now it actually makes sense. Off to make Ura moo(muahahahahahaha) toddles, cya later *skips away towards Ura trying to look innocent, but failing miserably* 


End file.
